Christmas With the Enemies
by Magicalghostgirl
Summary: A party with his ghostly enemies... All fun, or does chaos ensue? A late holiday special. That I altered so it doesn't look late.
1. The Invitation

_Yup. I got it up. Earlier than I thought, too! Guess what? I already hit ten reviews on Captured?, I need to type faster! Anyways, I spent the afternoon working on this, hope it's good!_

* * *

**Chapter One: The Invitation**

* * *

Three friends sat at a booth in the Nasty Burger. A girl with black hair, was obviously goth. There were also two boys, one in glasses and a red beret. The other boy had jet black hair and blue eyes. He was holding out something for his friends to read as they sipped drinks.

**You are invited!**  
**Who:  
Ember, Skulker, Kitty, Johnny 13, Technus, Box Ghost, Lunch Lady, Walker, Wulf, Danny Phantom, Dani Phantom, Sam Manson, Tucker Foley  
What:  
A Holiday Celebration  
When:  
December 31, 8:00 pm-1:00 am  
Where:  
Skulker's Island-Meet in the clearing in the center**

**RSVP: Personally!**  
**Please call a truce with the ghosts/halfas/humans on this list the week before the party. This will give them time to get gifts for everyone. If you will not be able to hold truce during the party, you won't be invited again. Merry Christmas, and a happy New Year!**

The invitation was on a red piece of paper. It was decorated with prints typical of the rockstar ghost. They were green guitars and lightening bolts, very different from the reindeer on the green envelope.

Sam stared at the paper. "Are you seriously thinking of going, Danny? I mean, almost all of these ghosts are your enemies! Eight of them and five of us, I don't like those odds."

"Well, it's either this or I have to go to some ghost hunter New Year party my parents are going to. And I would be dragging you two along."

Tucker shuddered. "Yeah, Sam, let's go to the ghost party. At least it'll be more exciting than the hunter party. And we can take on those ghosts any day. In fact, we do!"

"See, Sam? Tucker agrees. Besides, if I walked into a party of ghost hunters, I would be attacked in a second. I'm sure there's at least ONE ghost hunting group out there that isn't made up of complete idiots. At least I know my enemies honor truces."

"Tucker agreeing just makes me more nervous, but when you put it that way... Fine, I'll go. No promises my parents'll let me, though."

"Great. Tell me if they say no, I could probably help out. How about you, Tuck?"

"Yeah, my folks will probably say yes. We don't do anything on New Year's eve. How about you, Danny? How are you gonna convince your parents to let you stay home from the Ghost Hunting party?" He smirked: no doubt Danny's parents would want Danny to go, so he could 'learn the trade and take it up when his old man is gone' or something like that.

"I can convince them. Besides, I have Jazz on my side if I need it."

* * *

_Reviewers welcome!_

_~Magicalghostgirl_


	2. The Parental Unit

_ Wow. Three updates in a day. And my email has been blowing up!_

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Parental Unit**

* * *

**DANNY**

* * *

Danny walked in the living room, the biggest room in Fenton Works. He knew he could always find someone in there, whether they were messing with a ghost gabber or writing a thesis on ghost envy. He was right, of course. There on the couch, his mom sat. She was wearing her blue Hazmat jumpsuit and was working on another invention.

"Hey Mom. What're you working on?" Danny blinked. _I should not have asked that..._

"Oh, this? It's just the toaster. Jack tried to make four pieces of toast this morning."

"Oh." _I got lucky. _He though again as she went on.

"This, however," she continued, pointing at another pile, "is a Specter Atracter. I've been working on it for quite a while now. On a quick look in the Ghost Zone, I found a place it seemed ghosts liked to gather at. I went back when there was a low specteral energy reading and found a large rock diminating a field. I took a sample and scanned it. It seems to give off a radiation of sorts that, in certain conditions, ghosts within a half mile can't resist."

"So, won't it only work when the conditions are right?" Danny asked, genuinely curious.

"No, that's what I'm working on, a chamber to set the different factors like humidity and tempreature and a way to conduct the radiation in varying distances."

"Cool. I wanted to ask you something though."

Maddie looked at him. "Of course, sweetie! What is it?"

"Well, you know the New Year's party?" She nodded. "I was kinda hoping I could go to a party at a friend's. I mean, you know that ghost equipment likes me a bit too much. If we're going to a party of just ghost hunters, they'll probably have tons of stuff with them, and I don't really want to be there."

"Oh. Are you sure? I mean, I guess that would be alright. As long as Sam and Tucker are going."

"They are. Thanks Mom! And please don't tell Dad right away. He'll freak out." _I'm surprised you haven't._

* * *

**TUCKER**

* * *

Tucker Foley glared at his parents. "What do you mean it's too late? Dad, I told you three days before it and it's a New Year's party! You stay up late to welcome the new year. Which is at midnight."

"Well, yes, it's just that I don't know if I want you out so late. School starts up the day after New Year's day. You need rest and I'm sure you have homework."

"But I can rest after the party! And I don't have anymore homework. Mom, Danny and Sam are going! Please?" he begged, knowing how to get to them.

The lady shifted uncomfortably. She knew she would give in quicker than her husband, Maurice. In fact, Angela Foley had already decided. "I don't know. Umm, why don't you let us talk about it. We'll tell you tonight."

"Thank you Mom!" Tucker went up to her, giving her a quick kiss on the forehead. "I'm gonna go hang out with Danny and Sam." He slowly headed towards the door. Just a few seconds...

Right on cue, his father called him back. "Alright, fine! Just be home by one-thirty!"

Tucker grinned.

* * *

**SAM**

* * *

Sam edged down the stairs, blowing some black hair out of her eyes. She knew she would have to play this carefully. One wrong word and her parents were sure to put her in lock down forever. Not that that would be too bad. Her best friend IS half ghost. Still. _Better safe than sorry, right?_

Quietly, she stepped into the kitchen.

The Manson's kitchen was like Jeremy and Pamela's personality: pink and floral. Now, Sam does like plants, but she's also goth. Daisies on things wasn't for her. She generally avoided this room as a rule, not just because of the decorations, but also because it was her parents' favorite haunt. They loved to cook and bake, making the dishes as fancy as the mansion.

This time was no different. Sam's parents were currently making very pretty cupcakes. Swallowing the bile rising in her throat, Sam walked up to them and asked a question she rarely asked: "Can I help?"

Her mother looked up in surprise. "Of course, dearie. There's only pink frosting and sugar flowers though."

"Whatever." She grabbed a cupcake and some frosting. This is going to take months of hanging out at the Skulk and Lurk only. And maybe some very violent movies. "I actually wanted to ask you something."

"I figured. You're volutarily helping us frost things in pink. What ever this is must be important to you."

Sam winced inwardly. _A little too obvious, I guess._ "Yeah. I was wondering if I could go to this New Year party. I, uh, am going with some friends."

Pamela clenched a fist, pink frosting squirting out of the tube she held. "I don't suppose it's Tucker and that Danny Fenton, is it?" Both adults turned to look at Sam, cupcakes momentarily forgotten.

"Uh, yeah. It is."

They exploded, just as anyone who knew them in the slightest would expect.

"No! I won't allow-"

"What would people-"

"You are a young lady! You can't expect-"

"Completely inappropriate!"

That was all Sam needed. "Cut it out! Just because you don't like my friends' parents doesn't mean that you can judge them! Tucker and Danny happen to be the most amazing, thoughtful, caring friends a girl could have! Much more than you two! Now, I'm going to the party whether you want me to or not, and you can't stop me!"

As Sam finished decorating her cupcake, her parents were silent with shock. Suddenly, the door slammed open

"Who are you, and what have you done with my granddaughter?" asked Pamela's mother, who was sitting in the doorway staring at Sam's pink cupcake.

* * *

Yay! There's another chapter in Vlad's Son up! Must. Go. Read.

~Magicalghostgirl


	3. Arrival

**Chapter Two: Arrival**

* * *

Danny ran to his room, plopping down in front of his computer. Turning it on, he tapped his fingers impatiently. A few minutes later, he was looking guiltily at his friends' faces.

Sam glanced at her watch. "New record: you're only fifteen minutes late."

He winced. "Sorry. Vlad showed up for dinner and I couldn't get away from my parents."

"Did they leave yet?"

"Yeah, taking Vlad with, thank goodness. Are you guys ready?"

"That depends, do you have everything, Tucker?" Sam asked.

He looked offended. "Of course! Everything is wrapped and packed and my folks are out at dinner." He frowned. "Isn't this security kinda overboard? I mean, it's just a party."

"In the Ghost Zone! My parents can't know, your parents can't know. If they did, not only would my identity be blown, but we would never see each other again!"

"Fine, fine. I'm ready the. I'll be over in, like, ten minutes."

"Ditto. See you, Danny."

Sitting back, Danny wondered why they had even decided to go: this sure was a lot of cover up, just for a party. Of course, the other choice was to be set upon by tons of ghost hunting technology and eight or so angry ghosts.

* * *

Sam, Tucker, and Danny stood right outside the Fenton Portal, Danny as Danny Phantom.

"Specter Speeder?" Sam asked, dressed in a new black dress. It was plain, but Danny thought she couldn't have chosen a more beautiful gown.

Shaking his head, Danny looked over at the Specter Speeder. His dad had been making more upgrades, so it looked new and shiny. He knew that if there was even one scratch, his parents would know. It was a dangerous bet to take it back into the Ghost Zone so soon, but Danny's ghostly strength had its limits, and they had quite a few packages with them.

He sighed. "Fine. You guys have to take the blame if something happens, though."

Soon they were flying through the Ghost Zone, headed straight for Skulker's Island. Skulker's Island is a huge rock not too far from the Fenton Portal. It's covered in trees, and normally traps, ready to spring on the unsuspecting ghost. _Or human,_ thought Danny, remembering when Skulker had brought him and Valerie to the island, hoping for a good chase and then catch. His plan had backfired, though, as Valerie and Danny easily outsmarted the hunter. Apparently, the territory didn't completely fulfill Skulker's obsession with hunting, even though its aura drew animal ghosts and weaker ghosts toward it.

Today, however, it wasn't a dark place. It was lit up all over in the center, bright red, green, and blue lights showing where the party was to take place.

Tucker stared at the display, his jaw dropping as they landed. "Wow, Ember really went all out! I mean, look at those trees!"

"Yeah, she has been known to show a creative side once in a while. Come on, we'd better get out." Carrying their gifts to a table that already had a large pile, the three peered around.

"Where is everybody? Don't tell me this is a trap." Sam put her hands on her hips, her glare threatening the very trees.

Tucker pointed somewhere through the forest. "No! Listen! I can hear something from over there!"

Danny stood for a second, his heightened hearing easily deciphering the sound. It was music, a guitar to be precise. "Ember's playing something. You guys better get out the Fenton Phones." Once they had, he led the way to another clearing, where a makeshift stage was set up. Ember was up there, finishing a solo, while the other ghosts milled around, snacking on provided hors d'oeuvres.

Tucker took one look at the food and was off. "I'll be at the snacks!"

"Like we didn't know that."

"Hey Dipstick! You and your girlfriend are late!"

"Hey no-hit wonder. What happened to the center of the island?"

She made a face, her fiery blue hair twitching irritably. "Skulker said my guitar was going to scare all his prey away, and he wanted to get some hunting in before he came the party. Like he's going to catch anything. He hasn't caught _you_ yet,and he's been trying for years!"

Sam snorted. "And you have?"

"I'm not a hunter, I'm a rock star! And my music_ has_ beaten your little boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend!"

"Oh yeah? Then why was that love spell so effective on him?"

Danny edged away, hoping to stay out of the way. When Sam got angry, you want to avoid her. Or agree with her, and Ember wasn't doing either of those for a while. He sighed._ There goes my non-violent New Year..._

"Kiel vi fartas, Amiko?" _How are you, friend?_

"Wulf! I'm good, I mean, Mi fartas bone, kio pri vi?" _I'm fine, how about you?_

"Tre bona."_ Very good._

"Alright! Skulker's back!"

Danny and Wulf looked up. Ember and her boyfriend were up on the stage. Ember had the microphone in her hand, her face excited.

"We can move back to the lit clearing now. We better open stuff too, the Box Ghost won't stop pestering me," she added as an afterthought. "Come on, three hours till midnight!" She jumped down, pressing a button to collapse the stage.

* * *

_Yay! Presents next! Don't worry, I won't go through them all, that would take too long, and this thing was supposed to be done already... and I have to work on Captured? as well, I leat another cliffhanger. I have got to stop doing that... oh well. Happy New Year! Have fun watching the ball drop, drinking sparkling wine, blowing those horn things, wearing weird 2013 glasses, and fuming because your mother won't let you go to your friend's party. Not that I do all those things. Nope. Not at all._


	4. The Gift Giving Begins

_Happy Valentine's day! Or, as it is known in my school, Happy Single Awareness Day! I got to skip school and go around singing Valentine telegram things. Anywho, here's the next chapter of my very much late holiday special. Since I am still working on this one, no Valentine special. Unless I figure out how to do a very sappy one shot..._

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Gift Giving Begins**

* * *

As the party reached the edge of the wood, Ember fell back to talk to Danny, ignoring Sam's death glare.

"So, Dipstick, where's your clone?"

The half ghost looked at her thoughtfully. "I don't know. Maybe she got caught up at Dora's feast."

"Yeah. Probably, that dragon is obsessed!"

"Aren't you all?"

Ember frowned at him. "You talk like you aren't a ghost, like you aren't included in us. You act like it too! Don't you ever get tired of hunting your own kind? Go out and freak out some humans once in awhile?"

"No! I mean, yes! I mean, uh, I'm not really a ghost. I'm only half ghost. That's my kind, and I don't really hunt half ghosts. And why would I scare humans? I'm supposed to be the hero!"

"There you are, you're just as obsessed as all the rest of us ghosts."

"No I'm not! I... Hey... Why are you smiling?!"

The rockstar burst out in laughter. "You're hilarious, Baby Pop! You get so flustered so easily! And you so have a hero complex." She glanced over at the silent Sam and Tucker, as if finally realizing they were there. "I gotta fly, help sort gifts. I'll leave you to your girlfriend. Hey, Tucker, right? Come help me!" She didn't wait for an answer, grabbing his arm and flying away.

Sam glared at Danny, saying as he squirmed uncomfortably, "Thanks for completely ignoring us! Just go get nice and cozy with your enemies, why don't you? Heck, why not invite them over for a slumber party!"

He frowned. "Sam, calm down! It isn't like in giving away weaknesses or anything, and we're supposed to be friendly! It's a holiday party!"

"Fine! Be friendly! But don't just ignore us like that! I mean, it's the stinking Ghost Zone. _We_ are human! I'm actually surprised that Tuck and I haven't fallen through the ground yet, but if we did, you probably wouldn't have even noticed."

Danny's face began softening as he saw how upset she was. It took a lot to shake Sam, and a ghost free week isn't necessarily a stress free week. This party was probably really stressful on Sam, and she had a right to worry about everything she had said and more.

"Don't worry, Sam. I would never let anything happen to you. And Tuck! I promise. Just enjoy yourself. I can't promise that I won't get caught up in another conversation, but I won't ignore you next time."

"Fine. Let's finish your stupid party." He grinned. Sam was amazing.

"I, Technus, master of all things electronic, shall open my gifts first! Then, I shall begin my quest for world dominion anew!"

Sam rolled her eyes. "I meant it. It's full of idiots."

"I resent that!" A voice came from above, and as everyone looked up for a ghost who was no longer there, a puff of white smoke appeared in the middle of the clearing. As the smoke faded, a small ghost girl came into view.

"Talk about a dramatic entrance."

"Dani!" Danny ran up to her, his eyes wide. "How the heck did you do that? I've never been able to transport an inch!"

The young ghost grinned. "Not my fault you live in the human world. You can't learn anything fun there!"

"She got you there, dude." Tucker said seriously. "All we get is math and history. Ghosts get to learn powers and fighting and stuff."

"Yeah, whatever. What happened to gifts?" Danny asked quickly, fidgeting with his hands.

"I am the Box Ghost! I will have my corrugated-"

"Bet I can guess all of his presents."

Dani rose an eyebrow. This ghost was new to her, but she could already tell his obsession. "A bunch of boxes?"

Danny grinned mischievously. "Nope."

Skulker prowled over. "Ah. A ghost girl. You will want to watch your back, child. I will have fun hunting you." Turning around, he began talking to Technus again.

"Hunting?"

"Ugh. Don't ask, Danielle. It's kind of disturbing," Sam replied. "Just stay clear of him."

* * *

Finally, Ember was able to get all of the presents sorted out and the thirteen ghosts gathered. Even with the truce on, you could have sensed the tension in the air while everyone was snacking on the Lunch Lady's appetizers.. The only ones seemingly unaware of it were Danny and Danielle. They had been going around chatting with the ghosts, completely ignoring the subtle threats.

"You still have seven thousand years to serve, Punk."

"I thought it was eight thousand."

"Now it is!"

"Really? That sucks, Danny. I thought heros were supposed to have a perfect record."

After a few more confusing comments, Walker gave up, an angry glare flashing towards Danny from the opposite side of the clearing.

Now that gifts had been passed out though, all the tension had been replaced by a gentle buzz of excitement.

"Box Ghost first." There was no argument. He had been getting on everyone's nerves all night.  
_

Box Ghost:  
_

The Box Ghost floated forward, his body trembling. "Box," he whispered reverently, reaching for twelve small ones labeled 'Box Ghost.' At the last moment he snatched them, and a feral glint appeared in his eyes.

"My corrugated cardboard squares!" He pulled the wrapping off of one. Suddenly, it exploded, a green net encasing him and his boxes. He didn't seem to mind though, reaching for another box. As the other ghosts watched, Skulker grinned slyly.

"Just wait. It's even soundproof."

Sure enough, the Box Ghost's mouth moved as he opened a box with a metallic Tupperware container, but no one could hear a thing.

The novelty wore off quickly though, and attention was turned to Technus.

* * *

_What did you think? I personally wasn't so sure about this chapter, but I'm too lazy to go back and rewrite. Reviews appreciated, I need help! Also, if any one can A) Guess what the metallic Tupperware thing was or B) Who gave it to the Box Ghost can pick out any present they want for any ghost. But I might have to ask for clarification if it isn't immediately obvious._


End file.
